


Беру тебя в мужья

by Lundo



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: Сансу боготворят. В ней видят прошлое Старков и будущее замёрзших земель. Она принимается искать супруга до того, как её люди начинают роптать.





	Беру тебя в мужья

**Author's Note:**

> 1) написано по заявкам анонов с Инсайда, которые хотели фик про Сансу;  
> 2) вселенная фика — сплав миров сериала и книг.

Санса носит чёрное с серебром и сама говорит с каждым, кто приходит в Винтерфелл за справедливостью. Ночью снятся умершие, чьих имен она больше не помнит. Утром от постели болит спина. Санса так и не доросла до ложа родителей в их покоях — в покоях королевы Севера.

Санса ни о чём не жалеет — она разучилась между своими замужествами. Вместо этого она учится владеть мечом и надеется, что её людям хватит хлеба — тем, кто дожил до свободы Севера.

Сансу боготворят. В ней видят прошлое Старков и будущее замёрзших земель. Она принимается искать супруга до того, как её люди начинают роптать.

* * *

У Роберта Аррена безвольные губы и мягкий глубокий взгляд — такие не бьют слабых и не насилуют жён.

— Моя матушка была бы счастлива: она мечтала о нашей свадьбе, — говорит он, преклонив колено.

Они оба знают — от смерти Лизы Аррен все только выиграли.

Роберт больше не похож на того болезненного мальчика, страдавшего трясучкой. Санса видит за ним щедрые земли Долины и Чаячий город, чья гавань полна кораблями, а рынки — товарами. Санса чувствует вкус дорнийского вина и хайгарденских фруктов и запах специй из Эссоса.

Санса знает: Аррен увезёт свою жену в Орлиное гнездо. На кого останется Север?

* * *

Уиллас Тирелл — ещё один наследник некогда великого дома. Он шлёт королеве Севера послов с дарами и учтивые письма. Рассказывает о прочитанных книгах, о разведении лошадей и о доме, который хотел бы ей показать.

Санса помнит мечты о Хайгардене. Она и сейчас будто слышит голос леди Оленны и смех Маргери, разносившийся над садами Красного замка.

Санса не любит умных мужчин, она уже наигралась по их правилам.

Королева Севера отказывает послам и отвечает на письма. Она с радостью примет приглашение лорда Тирелла и надеется на его поддержку и дружбу. Ему всегда будут рады на Севере.

Легко радоваться гостям, которые не приедут.

* * *

Со спины Хармонд Амбер похож на её отца. Санса замирает и на мгновение верит, что ничего этого нет. Король Роберт не приезжал к ним. Во дворе носятся Робб и Теон, Бран учится стрелять, а Арья тайком подглядывает за ними. Потом он оборачивается, и наваждение рассеивается.

Хармонд хвастается, как наладил торговлю — корабельные сосны из его земель везут в Королевскую Гавань, Чаячий город и Старомест. Санса не слушает. Она думает о том, что Амберы всё ещё пользуются правом первой ночи. Думает о девушках, побывавших в его постели, и слышит крик Джоффри: «Проводим невесту в опочивальню».

Для Амбера она тоже найдёт причину.

* * *

— Говорят, королева Севера собирается замуж.

— В самом деле?

— Она не первый год ищет достойного супруга. Вот только отказывает всем: и богатым, и знатным, и умным. Северянам — и тем не даёт согласия.

Санса рассеянно улыбается. Она приезжает в Красный замок первого дня каждого седьмого месяца — почтить Брандона Первого.

Каждую ночь её покои охраняет леди-командующая. У них есть семь ночей на год, когда Санса снимает корону, а Бриенна — доспех. Не понять, что тяжелее.

После Санса возвращается на Север. Бриенна отказывается покидать Королевскую Гавань хотя бы на день — она нужна своему королю. Обе верны принесённым клятвам.

* * *

По пути домой Санса смотрит, как воскресает страна. Зеленеют поля, в лесах почти не пахнет разложением. Над трубами деревенских домов робко вьётся дым, на дорогах появляются крестьянские обозы.

Шесть королевств начинают забывать о распрях. В городах не судачат о Дейенерис Таргариен, вышедшей из бескрайнего Дотракийского Моря и сгинувшей далеко на востоке. На Железных островах и в Дорне всё громче произносят слово «свобода».

Её люди готовы каждому рассказать о несгибаемой силе Севере. Санса не торопится — пусть другие не воспринимают всерьёз разорённые земли с королевой, которая не может даже выбрать мужа. Так безопаснее.

Они не знают — Санса замужем за Севером.


End file.
